startrekalternaterealityfandomcom-20200213-history
Khan Noonien Singh
"I will walk over your cold corpses." :- Khan Noonien Singh to the crew of the Enterprise, 2259. Khan Noonien Singh (or simply Khan), is a genetically engineered human Augment who was held in suspended animation for three centuries. He was the most prominent of the genetically-engineered warriors of the late-20th century Eugenics Wars period on Earth. Biography Origins Records of the period, including Khan's origins, are vague. He was the product of a selective-breeding and genetic engineering program, based on the eugenic philosophy that held improving the capabilities of a man improved the entire human race. These beings were produced by the program possessed physical strength and analytical capabilities considerably superior to ordinary humans, called Augments. Khan would live up to the axiom coined by one of his creators, "superior ability breeds superior ambition". In the 1990's, a wave of these genetic "supermen," including Khan, had simultaneously assumed control of more than 40 of Earth's nations. From 1992 to 1996, Khan was absolute ruler of more than one-quarter of Earth's population, wiping out those he considered inferior. Tthe Augments soon took part in a battle for control against the remaining beings not ruled by them. Other nations joined in to force them from power in a series of struggles that became known as the Eugenics Wars. Eventually, most of the tyrants were defeated and their territory re-captured, but 80 of them were never accounted for. Khan escaped the wars and their consequences along with these 80 followers who swore to live and die at his command. He saw his best option in a self-imposed exile. in cryo-sleep. In 1996, he took control of a DY-100-class interplanetary sleeper ship he christened the S.S. Botany Bay, named for the site of the Australian penal colony. Set on a course outbound from the solar system, but with no apparent destination in mind, Khan and his people remained in suspended animation at least for Botany Bay's three-century-long sublight journey. As "John Harrison" Rebellion against Starfleet and Section 31 Following his release from cryo-sleep by Admiral Alexander Marcus of corrupt Section 31, Khan was given the alias "John Harrison" and tasked to design weapons, ships, and other technologies for the impending war with the Klingons. His healing-powered blood was also a valuable asset in reviving those essential to the mission, as he did with fellow agent Thomas Harewood's ailing daughter. Khan accepted, but during this period, he stored the remaining 72 canisters containing his people into missile casings, attempting to smuggle them out of Section 31's grasp. But Khan was caught, and with reason to believe the last of his people were killed, he set out to destroy Starfleet and fled to the Kronos system. Fleeing to Kronos "I surrender." Following the supposed "death" of his followers and the explosion set off at the Archives building and the murder of dozens of Starfleet commanders at the Starfleet headquarters tower, Khan beamed across the galaxy from Earth to Klingon planet Kronos. Hiding from the ridge-headed life there, he did not come out of hiding until a landing party consisting of James Kirk, Commander Spock, Nyota Uhura and two security guards touched down on the Kronos system to capture him. A transmission sent to him from the Enterprise by Hikaru Sulu claimed the starship was armed with photon torpedoes, and thinking this to be a clue that his people were still alive, Khan saved Kirk and the away team from the Klingon platoon. After learning of the 72 torpedoes from Spock, Khan surrendered and allowed himself to be taken aboard the Enterprise as prisoner. Captured/Khan Revealed "A smokescreen to conceal my true identity. My name...is Khan." Now a prisoner, "Harrison" subjected himself to a blood draw by Leonard McCoy, then proceeded to be interrogated and questioned by Kirk. Giving no real answers other than spacial coordinates 23174611, it was not until Kirk's crew, including McCoy and weapons specialist/Admiral's daughter Carol Marcus opened a torpedo casing and revealed a frozen body inside that Khan revealed his true identity. McCoy injected some of Khan's blood into a dead Tribble, but to no effect... Khan explained his past to Kirk and Spock, and while the ship experienced problems with its warp core, it was soon ambushed by Admiral Marcus aboard the U.S.S. Vengeance, a ship from the construction site Khan had given the coordinates to. Kirk decided to board Marcus' ship, but transporter capabilities were knocked out, leaving a spacedive as the only option. Kirk, knowing Khan had knowledge of such a ship as the Vengeance, decided to free his prisoner and take him along. Aboard the Vengeance "No ship should go down without her captain." Montgomery Scott, who had snuck onboard the enemy ship to disable it, was able to open the port as Kirk and Khan entered the vessel, but it wasn't long before a suspicious Kirk and Scott stunned the Augment superhuman with their phasers, and take control of the Vengeance's bridge. But Khan, being as genetically-altered a soldier as he was, resisted the blasts and killed Marcus for his crimes by crushing his skull, then proceeding to break Carol's leg and hold Kirk for ransom in exchange for his people. Mr. Spock, who had learned from his Prime Universe counterpart (Spock Prime) of Khan's brutality and intelligence, used logic to get Kirk out of this jam; Khan asked for the torpedoes, so Spock beamed over the torpedoes...but without their frozen Augment cryo-tubes inside. The warheads denonated and Kirk was beamed back aboard the Enterprise. Khan believed his crew once again to be dead. The Death of Kirk/San Francisco Chase "KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" - An emotional Spock after Kirk's death Follwing James Kirk's entering of the ship's core to repair their warp capabilities, he suffered a deadly dose of radiation poisoning. With Spock on the other side of the door imprisoning him, Kirk died saving his ship, and the emotionless Vulcan went into a fit of blind rage. Discovering that Khan had fled the Vengeance, which had crashed into the San Francisco bay, and was on the run from the Federation authorities, Spock beamed down to the city streets and chased the Augment through all obsticles in his way. In the Enterprise's sickbay, Bones McCoy discovered that the Tribble he had injected with Khan's blood had brought it back to life, and concluded that if Spock could keep Khan alive, he'd be able to save the captain. The fight came to a conclusion atop a flying transport barge, where Spock's emotions got the best of him and he nearly killed Khan for his actions by breaking his arm and severely beating him. Lieutenant Uhura beamed down just in time to stop Spock and explain the possibility of saving Kirk. Spock ended the battle with a powerful blow, knocking Khan unconscious and taking him back to the ship. Back On Ice/Kirk Revived "Don't be so melodramatic. You were barely dead." Using Augment's healing-platelet blood to bring back the captain, McCoy and Spock explained to Kirk that Khan was put back into cryo-sleep, and was sealed away to assure he would not cause anymore trouble. The Enterprise was re-christened, and set off on its five-year voyage through the cosmos. Appearances *''Star Trek: Khan'' * Star Trek Into Darkness Category:Humans Category:Augments Category:Males